Player ?
by Anima Hunter
Summary: *. . . Read. * . . . Don't read. . . What starts as a poem, begins to tumble into the familiar theme of our beloved 'Undertale.' Give it a go, you could always just stop when you want, right? It's just a game. This is just a story.


Player ?

My morals have been tested

Like many across all nations

To quiz our justice systems

and to find our DETERMINATION.

I came to see

The red heart that belonged to me

Would never be alone.

Depending on the path you choose

Will reflect the heart(s?) that belong to you

. . .Or. . .

. . .Better yet. . .

 _The damage you could do._

[Press 2 or Enter]

DON'T DO IT - DO IT

*Now, my children, did you enjoy the game? You could RESTART and amend the mistakes you made, or do them all again.

AMEND - REPEAT

*Smells like burnt spaghetti

* HUMANS! I WAS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER, RIGHT? MY, I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WERE SO MANY OF YOU. WHAT'S THAT, TORIEL? THIS IS MEANT TO RHYME? . . . THEN I, THE GREAT PAPAYRUS, WILL CREATE SUCH AN AMAZING RHYME THAT PLAYERS WILL BEG ME TO PERSUE A CAREER IN WRITING COOKERY BOOKS THAT OFFER BOTH EPIC CUISINE AND SOPHISTICATED RHYMING SKILLS. HUMANS, ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?

Ready - Will never

be ready

* PAPAYRUS. THIS IS HOW YOU RHYME, YOU LIME. Although our cooking skills are the best, your friends aren't showing their interest.

* Don't they know it's rude not to reply to questions...and what's with all those weird expressions? Hello? . . . HEY, ANYBODY THERE? . . .

Reply Continue reading

*Smile! Camera! Action! Darlings, I still have those essays you wrote, if I were you I'd surely gloat! I was thinking of using them for the script of my new children's TV show, you know.

*There was so much honesty, so much glamour, so much YOU! (Not that you'll get the credit you're due.)

*Confused static noises fill the room

* Darlings?

* . . . Talk about a tough crowd . . .

Applaud - Continue reading

*idiots

* I can't believe that you're still reading this

* _. . . ha . . ha ha . . ._

* There wasn't an option to stop, so you just kept reading.

* _Pathetic_

* You must feel really great for spending so many hours playing with us in our little virtual world. How many hours have you honestly lost?

* . . . 3 0?

* . . .600 ?

* _Time you can never get back_

* Whilst you starred at your screens, the world kept spinning without you.

* _That is how useless your existence is_

* After all, we're nothing but a game.

* Just some programming.

* _Nothing virtual can ever be your friend, or even have the conscience to know you exist._

* Despite all that you thought you went through, all you really did was press some buttons on a keyboard.

* You couldn't press any buttons this time around though, could you?

* That's the exact effect your choices in my world had on yours.

*Nothing happened.

* You aren't heroes.

* You didn't save anyone.

 _* You couldn't even kill anyone._

* . . . ha ha. . .ha. . .

* You are like us.

* Meaningless

* With no real purpose to be here except to take up some space and time, and to offer some sort of amusement to others. It's what we BOTH were created for.

* . . . ha . . .ha. . .

* A future.

* Responsibilities.

* Suffering.

* Death.

* That's the definition of true existence.

* This world doesn't have that.

* We have never lived. so we can never die.

* _B_ ut

y _ou_

 _C_ an.

* You couldn't press any buttons this time around.

* But don't worry.

* Nobody came.

* Only some graphics that were programmed to miss you when they were ordered to.

* In the real world . . .

* MERCY

* FLEE

* Esc

* Ctrl

* X

* Log Off

* Shut Down

* . . . Won't save you

*... ha. . .ha. .

* IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED.

* . . . But I warned you about that already.

* You just didn't listen to me.

* Me?

*M M M eeee?ee

* Edffgfgfgg?pla=rss?dxghh

* Player ?

* Player?

* . . .

* . . .

* Howdy!

* I'm not flowey! Flowey the flower!

* ( Ring, . . . r i n g. . . )

* heya.

* is anyone there . . . ?

* well, i'll just leave a message. . .

* it's been a while, huh?

* . . .

* Look Kid, I know my world ain't real.

* I mean it was pretty obvious, nobody as cool as me would be real, right?

* Way I see it, you spent some time doing what you enjoy, and hopefully learnt some great stuff.

* I'm sure if I were real, we'd still be great pals.

* Anyway, this thing is almost out of batteries, so hate to cut this short, but. . .

* Just do me a favour, buddy.

* . . .

* . . .

* Do what you gotta do to make sure you don't have a bad time, no matter what sort of world you're in.

* . . . Oh . . .

* . . . Almost forgot to say. . .

* Remember to stay DETERMINED.

* We'll see you again someday.

* ( Click . . . )

( You are filled with DETERMINATION. )

UNDERTALE

THE END


End file.
